helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Run away from home
Info After having a fight with her uncle, she left home angrily! Objective Find Barbara who ran away from home: 0/1 Persuade Barbara to go back home: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Servant: Lady Ellenstein, thank you very much for the gifts you prepared for my master. Hope you enjoy the party today. Magda: (The gifts are piled up like a hill...) Where's Lady Sakan? I want to say happy birthday to her in person. Servant: Lady Sakan is talking to Lord Sakan over there. Please wait for a while. Magda: (Over there... Lord Barris frowns and Lady Sakan seems to be very angry, what happened?) Barbara: No! I said no! I don't want you to meddle! Barris: Don't be headstrong, I... Barbara: I know what you are going to say! I know what's good for me! Barris: Come back, Barara... (sign...) Magda: (Barbara ran away with anger?? ...Huh? What happened??) Barris: I feel guilty to show you this scene, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: It doesn't matter. Why Lady Sakan left with anger? Isn't this her birthday party? Barris: Please don't worry, I will find her back as soon as possible. Magda: (...Why I have a feeling that Mr. Barris is used to that?!) ...Let me help. Lady Sakan seems to be way too angry to talk to you. Barris: Thank you so much. To be honest, I am also worried. After all, she did not bring a maid with her... Magda: You are welcome, Mr. Barris! I'd love to have a talk with Lady Sakan! Story Chat 2 Magda: (Though I asked to help, in fact, I has no idea what happened... Emm... better to find Lady Sakan first! Where did she go?) (Maybe I can ask the man over there.) Excuse me, sir, have you seen Lady Sakan? Fat Merchant: Don't come over!! Magda: ...Huh? Fat Merchant: My lens... Damn child... Magda: Lens? Do you mean... the quartz plate on the ground? Fat Merchant: Yeah, that's right... Ah... I finally found it... A young girl bumped into me and knocked off my lens, then left without a word of apology! That's rude! Magda: Young girl? Um... is it a girl in pink? Fat Merchant: Pink? No, I remember the girl is wearing a green dress? She went over there in tears. Magda: Green? (What should I do? ...Was it Lady Sakan? Shall I go over there and look for her?) : Believe him : Magda: (Anyway... I don't think there are other girls who would run out of the Sakan mansion in tears other than Lady Sakan....) Thank you, she is the person I am looking for. : Fat Merchant: I must thank you for finding the lens for me, otherwise I have to be half-blind for a few days. Please take this fruit wine from the green apple winery. It is supposed to be a gift to Lady Sakan. But now I have to find a craftsman to fix my glasses... : Magda: (...But it's from the Red Apple Winery! What happened to this gentleman... He seems weird. Forget it, I need to find Lady Sakan first.) : Doubt : Magda: (There's a large difference between green and pink. Can't it be Miss Barbara?) Thank you, I shall go to the other side to look for her. : Fat Merchant: I must thank you for finding the lens for me, otherwise I have to be half-blind for a few days. Please take this fruit wine from the green apple winery. It is supposed to be a gift to Lady Sakan. But now I have to find a craftsman to fix my glasses... Speaking of it, I find it very strange that why do they name it Red Apple Winery while using a icon of green apple... : Magda: (The apple on the icon is red... Wait a second. Maybe this gentleman can't tell the difference between red and green?) : Fat Merchant: Hello, you are running in the opposite direction. Aren't you supposed to go to the other side? ...Well, people in Finsel are very strange! Magda: Phew... I didn't find any traces of Lady Sakan? Am I going the wrong direction? Civilian Woman: How dare you pill the dirty water into my door. Now no one would come to my shop! Civilian Man: I'm not the man to blame, big sister! Someone just ran over and knocked over my fruit stand!! My delicious grapes were scatter all around! Civilian Woman: Stop lying to me, there is no grape on the ground! Civilian Man: Though the little girl said that she could help me pick it up, she actually trampled on the grapes! I've just cleaned up the mess! Civilian Woman: That's not enough! The grape juice will attract worms. You need to wash the ground with some clean water! Civilian Man: I know, I will clean it up after selling all these. Civilian Woman: Do it now!!! If you sneak away in the evening, do you want me to clean it up? Civilian Man: (My evil thoughts have been seen through... Darn it...) Magda: Excuse me, did you see a little girl in pink passing by? Civilian Man: Yeah! I have never seen such a bad girl... Wait... this distinguished lady? Do you know that young girl? Magda: These gold coins should be enough to buy all your fruit. I am sorry for what happened, but I believe she didn't do it on purpose. Civilian Man: Ah, of course! May I ask, does the little girl need more grapes to trample on? I still have some... in my house. Magda: No need... Do you know where she is going? Civilian Man: She ran along this street! What a dynamic and energetic aristocratic lady! Magda: Thank you. — Magda: (I'm so tired... It seems like someone is quarrelling ahead?) Noble A: What! She called me a young lady!! Do I look like a young lady? I'm so tall and sturdy!! Lady B: Hahahahaha! 'Sorry, young lady, I didn't mean it!' Noble A: Stop repeating what the girl said! Do you want to fall into the ditch like her? Lady B: My eyes can see what's ahead of me! You don't need to worry about me... But the girl just now seems a bit familiar... Have we met before? Noble A: You find everyone familiar! Let's go. This place is dirty and smelly. I don't want to stay for a minute! Magda: (The girl they are talking about... would it be...) Barbara: (Cry) I hat it! Magda: ...Lady Sakan, what's going on? Barbara: (Sob...) Don't come over. Lilith, go back and tell my uncle, I won't go home!! We will be strangers from now on! Magda: ...Lady Sakan, I am Magda! Barbara: ...I am sorry... I... I can't see things clearly... (Sob...) They don't love me. I feel so sad!! Magda... Magda: Since you don't want to go home, you can come to my house and change some clean clothes. If you stay wet in the cold wind, you may get sick! Story Chat 3 Maid: My lady, Lady Sakan, this is the freshly brewed coffee... and some cakes. Barbara: Thank you... Maid: Lady Sakan... What you are holding is a vase... Barbara: ...Sorry! I... I can't see very clearly... Magda: ......Huh? Lady Sakan, look at the book on my desk... Do you know what book it is? Barbara: Ah... Collection of Adventure Stories in Finsel? Magda: Completely wrong. You are really seriously short-sighted... Barbara: I don't want to... I usually go out with a maid and they will tell me... It's all my uncle's fault? Magda: You had a quarrel with Mr. Barris? Barbara: He wants me to wear glasses!! You didn't see it, the glasses are so old-fashioned that no one wore it 100 years ago!! Magda: But there was no such things as glasses a hundred years ago... Barbara: Anyway, I don't want to wear such ugly glasses! I won't give in even I'm blind or fall into the smelly ditch! What's more, there are no archers wearing glasses in the world! If I have to wear glasses, I can't shoot arrows anymore! Magda: Really? Barbara: Yes, my dad told me that! 'Barbara, if you keep reading the book like this, your eyes will be blind! You will have to live with glasses all your life, and you will never be an archer again!' He is right. If you are used to wearing glasses, you can't live without it. And it would be an obvious weakness on the battlefield. Magda: But... How did you became an archer if you have a bad vision? Barbara: It is because of a secret skill... It can improve vision for a short time. If one's skilled, he can even lock the enemy under the interference of darkness, rain and fog! And the hostility on the opponent is more eye-catching than the lights in the night! I can shoot him with my eyes closed! Magda: Although I don't understand, I feel amazing... However, I heard that the mechanics in Rayorca have recently been developing a kind of weapon called sighting telescope, which can greatly improve the accuracy of long-distance shooting. It is not common for the people to use some tools. If you don't like the fashion taste of Mr. Barris, you can ask Miss Rebecca to design one for you. Barbara: That's a good idea... No... no! Even so, he can't take a pair of glasses as my birthday gift! Magda: (That's what you care about...) Barbara: My uncle doesn't care about my birthday. What's the difference between sending a pair of glasses to me and sending experimental notebooks to magic apprentices! I saw him reading a brochure a while ago. On the brochure, it reads what are the ten best gifts that are popular in the Stardust continent? I thought he was picking gifts for me! Magda: ...Brochure? Barbara: Yeah! And there is a beautiful music box in the brochure, with a little angel who will circle and hold a bow and arrow. That is super cute!! I have seen my uncle bought it... Magda: He has prepared for so long for your birthday. Mr. Barris really cares about you, Barbara! I've never seen that part of him before! Barbara: That's not true... Today's my birthday, but he didn't give me the music box... Magda: You ran so fast, maybe Mr. Barris didn't have time to take it out? Barbara: Really? ...If so, then I can forgive him! Story Chat 4 Barris: Thank you for sending her back, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: You are welcome. Lady Sakan and I are good friends. Barbara: Humph... Take it out, uncle, my birthday present! Barris: So you agree to wear glasses? Barbara: Don't play dumb! I'm talking about the music box! I have seen it! Magda: It must be you running out in a hurry that Mr. Barris doesn't have time to explain... Mr. Barris? Barris: ...Wait a moment. Magda: Look, am I right? Barbara: You are so smart! Wow, this is it! Thank you, uncle! I like it very much!! I also liked the song of the bard in the music box! I saw it in the brochure!! ...Huh? Why it's not... Uncle, is it possible that you bought a fake one? Magda: (The music... Isn't it the one played when I danced with Mr. Barris?...) Mr. Barris...? Barris: ...... Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript